urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy A. Snyder
Lucy A. Snyder — Author Website Author Lucy A. Snyder Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror / About the Author Lucy A. Snyder Bio: Lucy A. Snyder is the Bram Stoker Award-winning author of the novels Spellbent, Shotgun Sorceress, Switchblade Goddess, and the collections Sparks and Shadows, Chimeric Machines, and Installing Linux on a Dead Badger. Her writing has appeared in Strange Horizons, Weird Tales, Hellbound Hearts, Doctor Who Short Trips: Destination Prague, Chiaroscuro, GUD, and Lady Churchill's Rosebud Wristlet. Lucy was born in South Carolina but grew up in San Angelo, Texas. She currently lives in Worthington, Ohio with her husband and occasional co-author Gary A. Braunbeck. If genres were wall-building nations, Lucy's stories would be forging passports, jumping fences, swimming rivers and dodging bullets. ~ More: Author Lucy A. Snyder: Biography and Photos Cover Artist Artist: Dan Dos Santos ~ Source: Author Lucy A. Snyder: Spellbent Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "Jesse Shimmer Goes to Hell" in Manifesto UF (April 2014) * * Novels & Shorts, etc: *Author Lucy A. Snyder: Reading Room (Free Ebooks, Writing Articles, and More) Freebies: * Author Lucy A. Snyder: Reading Room (Free Ebooks, Writing Articles, and More) Cover Artist Artist: Dan Dos Santos ~ Source: Author Lucy A. Snyder: Spellbent Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards * ★ Selected for the 2009 Locus Recommended Reading List * ★ Bram Stoker Award Nomination for Superior Achievement in a First Novel (Spellbent, 2010) * ★ Bram Stoker Award for Superior Achievement in Poetry (Chimeric Machines, 2009) * ★ Editors' Choice Black Quill Award for Best Dark Genre Collection (Sparks and Shadows, 2008) * Honorable mentions, The Year's Best Fantasy and Horror (various) Quotes Goodreads | Lucy A. Snyder Quotes (Author of Spellbent) Trivia See Also * Jessie Shimmer series * Manifesto UF ~ anthology * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *Author Lucy A. Snyder: Full Bibliography *Jessie Shimmer / Spellbent series by Lucy A. Snyder ~ GR *Spellbent - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Lucy A Snyder ~ FF *Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz — Goodreads *Lucy A. Snyder - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts and Freebies: *Author Lucy A. Snyder: Reading Room (Free Ebooks, Writing Articles, and More) *Author Lucy A. Snyder: Audio Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lucy A. Snyder: JESSIE SHIMMER The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lucy A. Snyder: JESSIE SHIMMER Reviews: BOOK 1: *Author Lucy A. Snyder: Reviews with links to fulll source *Strange Horizons Reviews: Spellbent #1 by Lucy A. Snyder *Book review: Spellbent #1 by Lucy A. Snyder | R.J. Sullivan Fiction *Spellbent #1 by Lucy A. Snyder - Horror Drive-In *Wag The Fox: Rabid Reads: "Spellbent" #1 by Lucy A. Snyder *Lucy A. Snyder | Amber Stults - Book Reviewer and Writer *Horror World - Spellbent review *Lucy A. Snyder, Spellbent *Graeme's Fantasy Book Review: ‘Spellbent’ – Lucy A. Snyder (Del Rey) BOOK 2: *REVIEW: Shotgun Sorceress by Lucy A. Snyder | Tolerably Smart *The Sci-Fi Guys Book Review: Shotgun Sorceress Book Review *Review: Shotgun Sorceress by Lucy A. Snyder | Jessie Shimmer is having a very bad year! *Review: Shotgun Sorceress (Spellbent #2) by Lucy A. Snyder | My Bookish Ways *Shotgun Sorceress - Read eBook *SHOTGUN SORCERESS | RT Book Reviews *Shotgun Sorceress review – Michelle's Book Blog *Horror World ~ Shotgun Sorceress BOOK 3: *REVIEW: Switchblade Goddess #3 by Lucy A. Snyder | Tolerably Smart *The Sci-Fi Guys Book Review: Switchblade Goddess Book Review *Review: Switchblade Goddess #3 by Lucy A. Snyder | Michele Lee *Review: Switchblade Goddess by Lucy A. Snyder | Love is Hard, Even When You're a Goddess *Rambling Reads: Review: SWITCHBLADE GODDESS by Lucy A. Snyder *Switchblade Goddess: Book Review | Liquid Imagination *Lucy A. Snyder » Hero Sandwich * [Kickstarter DEVILS’ FIELD, the New Jessie Shimmer Novel by Lucy A. Snyder - SF Signal] *Devils' Field - The New Jessie Shimmer Urban Fantasy Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Author Lucy A. Snyder: Interviews ~ list to liinks *Dame for a Day: Lucy A. Snyder *Interview: Lucy A. Snyder, author of Switchblade Goddess | My Bookish Ways *Interview: Lucy A. Snyder on Switchblade Goddess and Beyond | R.J. Sullivan Fiction *Author Spotlight: Lucy A. Snyder » Nightmare Magazine *Book Monster Reviews: Interview & Giveaway with Lucy Snyder *Zombie Bites: Lucy A. Snyder | Apex Publications *Never Forget That Writers Are Insane: AUTHOR INTERVIEW: Lucy A. Snyder *[http://waggingthefox.blogspot.com/2012/03/urban-fantasy-world-building-guest-post.html Wag The Fox: Urban Fantasy World Building: a guest post by Lucy A. Snyder] *Interview with Lucy A. Snyder | Apex Magazine Author: *Author Lucy A. Snyder *Lucy A. Snyder's News *Lucy A. Snyder - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Lucy A. Snyder (Author of Spellbent) *Lucy A. Snyder - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Lucy A. Snyder (Lucy-S) | LibraryThing *The Fantasy Fiction Dream Team! | Aetaltis *Lucy A. Snyder | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Lucy A. Snyder *Lucy A. Snyder (LucyASnyder) on Twitter *Lucy's Livejournal *(6) Lucy A. Snyder *Lucy A. Snyder's Announcement List - Yahoo Groups Gallery of Book Covers Spellbent by Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|1. Spellbent (2009-Jessie Shimmer, #1) by Lucy A. Snyder—Art: Dan Dos Santos |link=http://www.sff.net/people/lucy-snyder/spellbent.html Shotgun Sorceress by Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|2. Shotgun Sorceres'''s (Jessie Shimmer, #2) by Lucy A. Snyder—Art: Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.sff.net/people/lucy-snyder/shotgun.html Switchblade Goddess by Lucy A. Snyder.jpg|3. '''Switchblade Goddess (Jessie Shimmer, #3) by Lucy A. Snyder—Art: Dan Dos Santos |link=http://www.sff.net/people/lucy-snyder/switchblade.html Manifesto UF by Tim Marquitz.jpg|'Manifesto UF' (2014) anthology edited by Tim Marquitz—"Jesse Shimmer Goes to Hell" by Lucy A. Snyder |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17983751-manifesto-uf Category:Authors